Methods whereby such a link is assembled to such a support are known in which the link and the support are positioned so that the passageway passing through the inner strength member faces the fixing orifice, and the link is assembled to the support by passing a bolt both through the orifice and through the passageway, and by clamping the resulting assembly with a nut that co-operates with the bolt.
The tightening operation, in mass-production assembly methods, is performed by a screw-driving machine. Unfortunately, the torque of a screw-driving machine is difficult to control.